Cherry Lips
by Cathain
Summary: De fantasias y sabores.


Cherry Lips.  
  
By Cathain  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Disclaimers: Esto no me pertenece, ustedes lo saben, yo lo sé, así que no hay problema, Gravitation es de Murakami-sensei, lo único que me pertenece aquí es la trama.   
  
Advertencia: Bueno este fic es un Alter Universe por el momento en que esta desarrollado el fic, así que si se van a quejar por eso, no digan que no leyeron esto.  
  
ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº  
  
Aquellas fiestas después de los conciertos, siempre cargadas de adrenalina pura, vibrando en sus venas. Cerro sus ojos mostrando algo de cansancio, con cuidado de no sacarla de su trance se safo de su pareja de baile, una de sus fans, cargada de perfumes compactos, envuelta en una sexy ropa azul y brillante. Pero nada nuevo. Observo a Tohma al fondo bebiendo animado con unos chicos de una banda nueva, y Noriko... perdida otra vez.  
  
Dio varias vueltas para tratar de salir de la fiesta, con fastidio observo como unas chicas le señalaban y se acercaban hacia él. Le hizo una seña a uno de los encargados de seguridad y se metió en el baño. Era uno de esos baños lujosos, después de todo estaban en el Four Seasons[1]. El pasillo largo, blanco, impecable, como si hubiese atravesado una puerta a otra dimensión completamente distinta del cuarto oscuro con luces brillantes centelleando por todos lados, aquel aroma a sudor y perfumes caros, a gloria y a sexo.  
  
Se recostó contra la fría pared blanca del baño, cerrando los ojos se dejo caer de forma cansada hasta quedar sentado en el piso. Definitivamente era tiempo de tomar un descanso, volver a América.   
  
- Ryuichi... -gimió una voz.  
  
Sus sentidos se alertaron con curiosidad al oír varios jadeos mas. Con cautela se levanto del suelo, siguiendo el sonido, llego hasta la puerta del final, la mas alejada del baño, ubicando la procedencia de los jadeos. La puerta de vidrio blanco permitía ver la sombra de un cuerpo menudo temblando allí dentro. Abrió la puerta de al lado y con cuidado trepo hasta lograr obtener la vista del cubículo continuo.   
  
Sus ojos se abrieron entre sorprendidos y extasiados con la imagen consistentemente erótica que se presento ante sí; un chico de figura   
  
Estilizado se hallaba sentado sobre la tapa del inodoro, vestía una camiseta negra con las iniciales de NG, en letras de estampado de leopardo, ubicadas en el centro de la camiseta, y unos vaqueros estrechos que se ajustaban a su piel. Quizás lo que mas le impacto en la escena pudo haber sido el cabello rosado del muchacho, idéntico al suyo hace un par de años, pero no fue eso, lo que más le impacto fue observar aquel cuerpo entregado a su propio placer, en su propia mixtura de caricias, fantaseando. Estaba completamente sonrojado, con los ojos cerrados y su mano derecha colándose dentro de su pantalón con algo de dificultad, mientras la otra se apoyaba temblorosa contra la puerta.   
  
Relamió sus labios, entrecerrando sus ojos, pensando en la deliciosa y tentadora imagen que se presentaba ante sí.   
  
El chico aun sin percatarse de que tenia compañía, y no precisamente la mas adecuada, estaba ensimismado en el dolor que se aliviaba ante sus propias caricias. No había sido buena idea separarse de Hiro en el concierto, bueno realmente lo había perdido de vista, y lo mas loco fue cuando por una extraña razón, un montón de chicas se le lanzaron encima y lo arrastraron hasta una limosina negra y lo toquetearon por todos lados, hasta que descartaron la posibilidad de que fuese el mismísimo Sakuma Ryuichi en persona, así que el veredicto es que era un clon, de igual forma termino en aquella fiesta privada, logro entrar gracias al club de fans. Y pudo ver a NG muy de cerca, tan de cerca que tuvo que pellizcarse para darse cuenta de que no era un sueño. Pero entonces paso lo peor, cuando una chica le había pasado una extraña bebida de color azulado, muy caliente, tan caliente que ahora le ardía todo el cuerpo, y la única solución para apagar la febril rapsodia que transpiraba su cuerpo era tocarse, y no había pasado mejor imagen por su mente que la de Sakuma Ryuichi, su fantasía secreta, ni Hiro sabia que el fantaseaba con Sakuma, el que no lo supiese no quiere decir que no lo sospechase. Pero le avergonzaba mucho.  
  
- Yo no te eh dado permiso para hacer eso. -demando una voz sexy, con tono claramente divertido.  
  
El pelirosa sintió como un escalofrió recorría completamente su cuerpo, por inercia, mas que por otra cosa, atino a mirar hacia arriba, encontrando a su "fantasía" observándole, asomado por la delgada pared que delimitaba los baños.  
  
Entonces lo que sintió fue como su cuerpo se enfriaba y se tensaba ante el echo de haber sido descubierto, y no solo por ser descubierto, si no por quien lo había descubierto. Bajo la cabeza, incapaz de sostener la mirada de aquel hombre, quizás fuese solo su imaginación y no fuese mas que un hombre normal. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba pero ya no había nadie.  
  
Su rostro adopto una mueca contrariada así que abrió la puerta del baño rápidamente, topándose de frente al hombre de cabellos castaños recostado con los brazos cruzados contra la pared blanca. Sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa.  
  
- Ya pensaba que nunca ibas a salir. -sentencio el castaño, sonriendo con un leve matiz licencioso.   
  
Frunció el ceño ante el aspecto del chico, ciertamente era encantador, sus cabellos revueltos pegados a su frente sudada, sus ojos abierto en sorpresa, unos ojos violetas, hipnotizantes; ojos que revelaban inocencia y pureza, algo encantador, casi inexistente, y su rostro se hallaba deliciosamente sonrojado, fruto de la intensidad del momento por la cual estaba atravesando. Sus ojos desviaron su mirada recorriendo sus muslos, su pantalón aun desabrochado, dejando en evidencia su estado terriblemente excitado.  
  
Sintió como le temblaban las piernas ante la inquisitiva mirada de aquel hombre... Nunca nadie le había mirado de esa forma... con deseo.   
  
- Yo.. L-lo... siento... no volverá a pasar... -tartamudeo el muchacho visiblemente avergonzado.  
  
- Si... -dijo Ryuichi Sakuma esbozando una sonrisa algo prepotente. Clavando su mirada salvaje en la violeta del muchacho.- ¿Cómo es tu nombre? -pregunto con curiosidad.  
  
- S-shuichi, Shindou Shuichi -contesto agachando la mirada, jugando de forma nerviosa con su camiseta, jalándola hacia abajo con su mano derecha.  
  
- Venga, sal de allí, no te voy a comer -indico Ryuichi entrelazando su mano con la del tímido chico, haciéndole salir del baño- ¿Sabes quien soy? -pregunto esta vez con algo de malicia.  
  
Shuichi levanto la mirada sorprendido, fijándola en los ojos azules, como le preguntaba eso?. Se estaba burlando de él, lo notaba en su sonrisa 'comprensiva'. - Sakuma Ryuichi. -contesto aun en shock.  
  
Pudo observar como su ídolo soltaba su mano para colocarla sobre su cadera de forma desenfadada mientras le sonreía con un aspecto que se veía casi depredador. - Exacto. - pronunciaron los labios rojos. Observo su cuerpo envuelto en unos estrechos pantalones de cuero, negros, una camiseta verde, al estilo militar con algunas insignias prendadas de forma descuidada, su cuerpo se hallaba arqueado un poco hacia él, en forma casi felina.  
  
- Shuichi... -saboreo el nombre del pelirosa en sus labios.- Quiero que hagas algo por mí.  
  
Por segunda vez el pelirosa volvió a observarle de forma sorprendida, su ídolo pidiéndole un favor?, Su ídolo llamándolo por su nombre?.   
  
- Claro, lo que sea. - respondió con simpatía.  
  
- Podrías volver a hacer lo que estabas haciendo hace un rato?, ¿Podrías hacerlo para mí, por favor? - Pregunto Ryuichi con voz seria, con un tono imposible de negar, casi como una orden dictada exclusivamente para obedecerla.- Me gustaría verte. -dejo deslizar sus ultimas palabras impresas en sensualidad.  
  
Shuichi se sonrojo completamente, sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía en escalofríos, miro confuso al hombre frente a sí, el hombre que lo observaba de forma peligrosa, salvaje, con una sonrisa juguetona danzando en sus labios de forma perfecta, acentuando su atractivo.   
  
Ryuichi lo observo complacido ante el efecto que habían causado sus palabras en el chiquillo, temblaba, y lo miraba de forma confusa hasta hace unos momentos, cuando bajo su mirada y retrocedió topándose con la fría pared, temblando aun mas, como una criatura asustadiza, con sus mejillas sonrojadas, y sus delicados labios entre abiertos. Se veía bien así, es decir, era ¿hermoso?. Volvió a sonreír. Era un chico atractivo, caliente, ingenuo. Negó con la cabeza, enfocando la puerta del baño, hundiéndose en el silencio.  
  
- Si tanta vergüenza te da que te mire, pues eso podemos solucionarlo fácilmente -contesto a la vez que desataba un pañuelo de seda color fucsia que llevaba atado a su muñeca, para luego colocárselo en el rostro, cubriendo sus ojos. - Por lo menos déjame escucharte -susurro al acercarse al pelirosa, descansando su frente en su hombro, pegando su oreja a los labios de Shuichi, sintiendo su cálida respiración excitarle.  
  
- Yo... -todo intento de decir algo quedo muerto en sus labios al sentir como su ídolo presiono dos de sus dedos contra su boca entreabierta, acariciando sus labios, tocando levemente su lengua. El solo contacto le hizo sentir que se derretía ante el calor que había aflorado desde su vientre. Gimió.  
  
- Hazlo. -pudo oír la orden, clara y concisa, amortiguada contra su cuello.   
  
Shuichi trago duro antes de obedecer, haciendo reír suavemente al castaño. Con vergüenza deslizo su mano dentro de su pantalón nuevamente, pasando la barrera de la ropa interior toco su miembro nuevamente, sintiéndolo erguirse allí aprisionado, jadeo ante el contacto, le dolía.   
  
Ryuichi lamió la piel bajo sus labios, mordisqueándola levemente, saboreando su dulzura y aspirando su aroma ácido. Hundió su nariz en el cálido cuello, sintiendo cosquillas al rozar el cabello del pelirosa, subió un poco mas hasta rozar su oreja, fascinado ante los recientes gemidos de Shuichi, fascinado ante los sonidos en la oscuridad de la venda que cubría sus ojos, masajeo suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja, obteniendo otro gemido ahogado en los labios del chiquillo. Deslizo su mano por su costado izquierdo, hasta llegar a las caderas del chico, deslizando su dedo índice en forma de circulo, acariciando de forma casi imperceptible, consiguiendo erizar la piel cálida. Gimió sin reprimirse ante el incesante contacto de su cuerpo contra el movimiento del brazo de Shuichi, el que había metido dentro de su pantalón y que le acariciaba su vientre de forma incitante cada vez que su mano se movía dentro, masturbándose.  
  
- Ah!... no puedo... no puedo mas... - Lloriqueo Shuichi enterrando su rostro entre los cabellos castaños, aspirando su aroma a sándalo.- Me duele...  
  
De improvisto saco su mano de su pantalón cruzándola por el cuello de Sakuma, abrazándose a él. Ryuichi sonrió divertido ante el gesto del pequeño. Deslizo su otra mano bajo la camiseta del chico, acariciando su costado izquierdo también, buscando relajarle.  
  
- Shh... cálmate. -susurro tratando de consolarle ante su 'dolor'.  
  
Obteniendo que Shuichi dejase de lloriquear se separo de el y le sonrió con ternura, porque ese chico le incitaba a devorarlo, a ser suave con él. Se desato el pañuelo que cubría su vista, al dejarla caer, quedo hipnotizado ante la mirada violeta, ante el fiero rubor que coloreaba sus mejillas. Le gustaba esa inocencia.   
  
Con un suspiro se dejo caer de rodillas ante el pelirosa, mirando hacia arriba, observando su mirada tímida enfocarse en la pared de al lado, con cuidado de no sobresaltarle comenzó a deslizar sus pantalones junto a su ropa interior por sus piernas, desnudándole parcialmente. Sonrió satisfecho al observar la erección frente a sí, acaricio la lisa piel del abdomen del chico provocando mas sollozos en Shuichi. Deslizo sus brazos a través de la cintura del pelirosa a la vez que se inclinada hacia delante, observando con deleite la causante de toda aquella situación, aquella erección húmeda y brillante.  
  
La introdujo en su boca, probando la piel caliente y sedosa. Succiono sin piedad, mientras sus dedos apretaban la carne suave de las nalgas del pelirosa, el cual con algo de timidez comenzaba a impulsarse hacia delante, gimiendo de forma desesperada, elevándose sobre los gemidos pausados del castaño. Deslizo su mano entre las nalgas de Shuichi, rozando levemente en aquella abertura oculta, provocando tensión en su cuerpo, con su dedo índice acaricio aquella zona, sintiendo claramente como no lo iba a aguantar, introdujo solo un poquito el dedo, sintiendo la calidez y la suavidad de aquel punto estrecho, acaricio el borde intensificando los gemidos del chico, haciéndole olvidar por momentos su insistente estado de timidez.  
  
Shuichi enredo sus dedos entre el cabello castaño de su ídolo, contrariado ante la situación. Pero el deseo nublaba sus sentidos, recordando solo el placer que estaba sintiendo, nunca en su vida había sentido tanto placer junto, nisiquiera cuando se tocaba a escondidas. Gimió fuertemente, desesperado ante el intenso calor que le quemaba desde sus entrañas, esparciéndose por todo su cuerpo en una corriente eléctrica.  
  
- Ah!... Ah!.. No... aguanto... mas!... Ah! -gimió Shuichi ante el intenso ardor que quemaba su cuerpo, sintió una sensación tirante al tiempo que su clímax estallaba dentro de aquella cavidad húmeda y cálida que era la boca del castaño.  
  
Ryuichi absorbió con deleite aquel fluido espeso y cálido que expulso el muchacho ante su clímax. Con una sonrisa se separo de el, dejándose caer contra el gélido suelo, haciéndole jadear ante el frío contraste con su piel caliente. Relamió sus labios con gusto. Al sentir como unas piernas rozaban con las suyas se apoyo en sus brazos alzándose levemente, observo con deleite el cuerpo semi desnudo recostado contra la pared, con las piernas levemente cerradas, ofreciendo una imagen sumamente erótica, recordándole la erección dolorosamente aprisionada entre sus pantalones.  
  
Se acerco a el, irguiéndose entre sus piernas, observando sus ojos nublados por el placer, su cuerpo frágil recostado allí en el suelo, casi ofreciéndose de alguna forma. Lo tomo por el cuello, atrayéndole hacia él hasta rozar sus labios tersos, dejo deslizar su lengua entre los labios entreabiertos de Shuichi, acariciando su lengua de forma incitante, acaricio la nuca del pelirosa mirándole directamente a los ojos. Gimió una vez mas, sintiendo la lengua del chico asomarse tímida, buscando el contacto con la suya, lamiéndola también. Sin querer evitarlo termino por introducir su lengua dentro de la boca del chico, mordiendo sus labios, haciéndole gemir para él, reavivando la pasión en su cuerpo. Rompió su beso al sentir como las caderas del chico se movían contra sus piernas en un movimiento necesitado y avergonzado.  
  
Ryuichi apoyo sus manos sobre las caderas del pelirosa deteniéndolas a la vez que rompía el beso, obteniendo un gruñido del muchacho. Observo como la erección del pelirosa se hallaba nuevamente erguida. Con una sonrisa termino por quitarle la camisa dejándola caer a un lado para luego inclinarse y colocar su boca abierta contra el ovalado ombligo del chico bañándolo con su aliento cálido haciéndole arquearse contra él, gimiendo su necesidad.   
  
Con lasitud estiro los brazos quitándose la camisa, tirandola junto a la de Shuichi, desabrochando luego sus pantalones, complacido ante la mirada atónita que le observaba de forma confusa. - Oh... -susurraron sus labios brillantes y ligeramente hinchados. Se acerco nuevamente al chico y volvió a besarlo nuevamente, pasando su brazo sobre sus caderas, atrayéndolo mas hacia sí, conectando su piel con la de Shuichi,   
  
Shuichi coloco ambas manos en el pecho de Ryuichi, apartándolo levemente, rompiendo el beso. Jadeante, observando hipnotizado los ojos azules, con miedo, porque tenia mucho miedo con lo que estaba pasando. Sentía como su cuerpo temblaba entre pasión y vergüenza, nunca se había sentido tan inseguro e intimidado. Estar así, en esa situación con su ídolo le ponía los pelos de punta.  
  
- Levántate - le pidió y fue obedecido de inmediato por el pelirosa.  
  
El chico fijo su mirada avergonzada en su pecho, incapaz de reaccionar. Ryuichi sonrió complacido ante lo dócil que se mostraba el pelirosa. Termino de quitarse los pantalones tirandolos olvidados a un lado. Atrayendo nuevamente al chico hacia sí deslizo sus labios por el cuello del pelirosa, lamiendo con cuidado, deleitándose ante los nuevos gemidos que brotaban de su garganta, aguantándose las ganas de poseer ese cuerpo. Dejo resbalar sus dedos, tocando levemente la piel suave de su espalda, llegando hasta sus nalgas, aplicando mas presión entre ambas.  
  
- No! -jadeo Shuichi siendo callado de inmediato con un beso un tanto salvaje, justo en el momento en que Ryuichi introdujo un dedo con extremo cuidado dentro del pelirosa, masajeando en círculos suavemente, disipando la tensión.  
  
Shuichi volvía a temblar, ahogado en la placentera sensación que le producían aquellos labios de fuego y de aquella piel quemante sofocándole. Se sobresalto al sentir aquella invasión, era algo muy extraño, aquellos dedos en su interior le lastimaban tanto como le orillaban al extremo de una abismo, sentía miedo ante aquella sensación. Instintivamente separo sus piernas permitiéndole una entrada mas profunda, sintiendo como aquel movimiento dentro de sí le enloquecía llevándole a sentir un placer similar al anterior, cuando Sakuma había... lamido... su...  
  
Ryuichi paro abruptamente al sentir como el pelirosa estaba llegando a un punto sin retorno. Shuichi lloriqueo al sentir como lo abandonaba aquella calidez, sintió como el castaño tomaba de su mano haciéndole dar la vuelta, quedando de frente, contra la pared. Se sobresalto al sentir la erección de su ídolo rozando entre sus nalgas. - Arrodíllate. -tembló ante el tono dominante que había golpeado contra su oído. Nuevamente obedeció, arrodillándose con lentitud.  
  
Lamió su oreja luego de indicarle que se arrodillara, colocándose detrás, arrodillado también, presionando su pecho contra su espalda. Respiro de forma contenida pasando su brazo derecho de forma posesiva por la estrecha cintura del chico. Deslizo su mano por su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente, deslizando esa mano por sus muslos, volviendo a rozar aquel punto peligroso, gimió de forma lasciva ante el temblor presente en el cuerpo del muchacho al sentir su erección moviéndose nuevamente contra su trasero, haciéndole sentir el insoportable deseo de enterrarse por completo dentro de Shuichi, volverse uno con aquel chico tan jodidamente deseable.  
  
- Llámame otra vez, como lo hacías hace un rato. - Shuichi se sonrojo aun mas con aquellas palabras, sintiéndose cohibido.  
  
Ryuichi aprovecho la distracción del chico y empujo con cuidado hacia delante, hundiéndose en aquel cuerpo tan estrecho y caliente. Sintió inmediatamente la tensión que se formo en el cuerpo del chico.  
  
- Ah! No!... sácalo!... por favor -jadeo Shuichi al sentir plenamente la invasión de aquel miembro, lastimándole. Sintiendo esta vez un calor insoportable crecer entre su cuerpo y el de su ídolo- Por favor!...  
  
- Shhh... Relájate... Shuichi... -susurro tiernamente en su oído, tratando de calmarlo.- Si no te dolerá... y no queremos eso verdad? -cuestiono, agregándole un poquito de picardía a sus palabras.- Llámame...  
  
Respiro lo mas profundo que le permitía su estado agitado, concentrándose, tratando de relajarse. Soltó el aire rápidamente al sentir la mano de Sakuma deslizarse nuevamente entre sus muslos, acariciando sus testículos. - Di mi nombre... Shuichi... -gimió contra su oído provocándolo un excitante cosquilleo en su cuerpo.  
  
- Ah!... R-ryuichi!... Ryuichi!... no... -grito el pelirosa presa del mas absoluto placer al sentir como el castaño se movía dentro de su cuerpo en un ritmo pausado rayando en lo salvaje.  
  
Sonrió con satisfacción al escuchar su nombre en aquella voz musical. Al principio comenzó a moverse con lentitud, permitió a que el pequeño se acostumbrase a él, pero con cada gemido que escuchaba salir de esa boca dulce sentía como perdía el control, aumento el ritmo, retirándose casi completamente y luego embistiendo con fuerza sintiendo como el pelirosa le respondía con la misma pasión, recostándose contra su cuerpo, moviéndose hacia atrás junto a el, casi impidiéndole salir de su interior, entregándose por completo a el, a su propio placer, delirando ante las embestidas. Repitiendo su nombre una y otra vez, enardeciéndole.  
  
Deslizo su mano sobre la erección de Shuichi, sintiendo al instante como los músculos internos del pelirosa se contraían violentamente sobre su miembro nublando por completo sus sentidos. Gruño con placer al sentir como el clímax del pelirosa estallaba en su mano, mientras el chico gimoteaba y gemía de forma descontrolada. Termino por enterrarse profundamente en su cuerpo siguiéndolo en aquel torbellino de placer, gimiendo su propio orgasmo al estallar dentro de aquel cuerpo embriagante.  
  
--------------------  
  
La piel bajo sus dedos era tersa, delicada, perfecta. Así había concluido. Shuichi Shindou. Un chico muy lindo. Muy dócil, muy fácil, completamente aditivo. Casi le dolía tocarlo, porque debía dejarlo. Lo había excitado demasiado, no había quedado completamente saciado de aquel cuerpo, pero el muchacho había caído rendido de cansancio entre sus brazos. Lo limpio y vistió con sumo cuidado, como si fuese un muñeco, el cuerpo que se hallaba entre sus brazos era sumamente encantador, le producía un cosquilleo placentero. Sonrió satisfecho. Con gentileza tomo la muñeca de Shuichi y le ato el pañuelo fucsia que antes usase para cubrir sus ojos.  
  
- Recuérdame. -murmuro con ternura depositando un beso casto sobre su frente.  
  
Se levanto con el chico entre sus brazos y enfilo en dirección a la puerta. Al salir del baño se fijo en que ya la fiesta había acabado, solo se hallaba la gente que se encargaba de la limpieza, algunos voltearon a verle con curiosidad e interés al observar al chico entre sus brazos.   
  
- Oi! alguno de ustedes puede encargarse de este chico -pregunto Ryuichi acercándose al guardaespaldas que había cuidado la puerta del baño la noche anterior.- Este chico estaba dormido en el baño, creo que bebió de más. -mintió, mostrando una expresión infantil y preocupada.- A Kumagoro no le gustaría saber que no llego a su casa. -dijo, esta vez con voz infantil y el ceño un poquito fruncido a la vez que lo entregaba en los brazos fuertes del hombre, sintiendo su reticencia a despegarse de el.   
  
El guardaespaldas cargo al muchacho con mucha facilidad, observando como el vocalista de NG desaparecía tras la puerta, en dirección a las habitaciones.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Reviews?  
  
[1] Es un hotel cinco estrellas, muy famoso en varios países.  
  
Y bueh, el titulo nuevamente ah salido de una canción de Garbage =p acaso no eh mencionado mi escasa creatividad para los títulos? ;; anyway este fanfic se lo dedico a Saiyi porque es una 'buena' chica =p (y porque de alguna forma tenemos un enchufe conectado xD) y ah! Bueno, anexo aquí a Natcha, q no la veremos por algún tiempo.. 


End file.
